Batman Arkham Lineage
by robin3324
Summary: ARGH! Rocksteady why do you do this! If you wanna cancel what should have naturally come next I will do it for you! Here is the sequel that we should all be playing now and the aforementioned Batman Project Sabbath. I am using the concept art and adding a battle hardened Bruce, Dick, The Judge and even setting up for that nemesis system it was rumoured to have. Hope you all enjoy!
1. The Family Business

Working alone in the Bat Cave a very old man with salt and pepper hair and one very grim façade was keeping an eye on the news.

Bruce Wayne.

It had been years since he traded in a suit for a chair. He still did his part to protect the city he had given everything he had in order to protect. It would seem no matter how much changed however it was all for not. Gotham was still in danger.

More so now then ever.

Since Bruce was named as the Batman, all of Gotham's City's underbelly seemed to think they had what it took to become the next big thing and with no Dark Knight lurking in the shadows, who was going to stop them?

It was a few months after Bruce had gone from the public eye and lieutenant Arnold Flass was given the promotion to Commissioner. Under his corrupt influence Gotham City Police Department's standards fell back to what they were before.

Certain crimes were given a blind eye. Men gained power that they abused for their own gain. People began to live in fear once more.

A small second was all it took. That was all Bruce needed to spin around in his chair and toss one of his spare batarangs he still had kept close by. Old habbits die hard.

As the projectile flew through the air it was actually caught before it could hit anything. There was only a handful of people who could pull off that and the most of them all were trained by the man who tossed the batarang in the first place.

"Woah. Careful."

In a black jacket, black faded jeans and combat boots, Dick Grayson lowered the weapon to inspect the craftsmanship of the old weapon he used to use himself.

"Hmm. Very nice. Titanium edges with a tri weave nano polymer. Not bad."

As he spoke Bruce let out a wince and turned in his chair to grab his bottle of medication. Then, still in some small agony he dropped the lid and put the bottle back on the table as he did his best to catch his breath.

Dick was quick to rush over and check on his old partner.

"Hey. Easy. Have you not been taking your pills again? You know what Doctor Franklin said."

"I am fine." With the help of Dick, Bruce was reluctantly handed his two pills followed by a glass of water he had near by. Taking both pills in one gulp Bruce just grabbed his walking stick, another suggestion of Amina Franklin he was slowly getting used to after he found the combat ability of having a three metre long titanium stick close by, and looked back to the monitors.

"She been sworn in yet?" Dick mentioned to the screens with each one on a different new station showing the inauguration of a new Commissioner.

"Soon." Still a man of few words Bruce watched on intently as Captain Ellen Yin walked up to the stage to place her hand on a bible while lifting her other hand ready to make her oath to Gotham.

A young woman who Batman had run into from time to time out in the field, Detective Ellen Yin was a good cop and was one of the very few straight arrows left in the GCPD. With Commissioner Flass finally having each and every dirty deal catch up to him, a beat cop found his body on the pavement 59th and Grand. To be more specific, his remains were scraped up off the sidewalk and the DNA was a match for the infamous commissioner.

The city needed a new face and through whatever means, Captain Yin proved herself to be ready. It was the smallest amount of hope Gotham had for years.

As she began Dick leaned down to Bruce.

"You really think she can turn things around?"

"She is the face of the GCPD now. A face Gotham needs. When..."

"When there is hope, there is a chance. I haven't forgotten." Dick had finished Bruce's sentence before he could. It was always ironic to him. He lived in the dark for so long, always looking for the light. It seemed for so much that had changed, there was still so much that had stayed the same.

"I didn't call you. What are you doing here? Doesn't the Justice League need you on Oa?" As Bruce asked the question he turned his attention from the screens up to his ward.

"We just finished up and I decided to come straight here. Gotham is still in need."

"Gotham needs the Batman." As he spoke, Bruce used his walking stick to lift up and get to his feet slowly making his way over to his old suits. Dick just looked on with a sigh.

"Look Bruce. I have stayed in Bludhaven just like you asked. I trusted you when you made your choice in a successor even when everyone, including the League didn't. I even helped train him despite all their reservations. I trust you know what you are doing but given the state of things I just..."

Before he could finish the familar sound of a roaring engine came down a tunnel and the Batman came to a schreeching halt on hs bike before switching off the beast of a machine.

Jumping off with a huff, Damian took off his cowl and looked over to the two men, first addressing Bruce. "Has she been sworn in yet?"

Mentioning to the monitors, Bruce watched as Damian came over to watch the rest of the inauguration play out. Commisoner Yin was just about done giving her speech to the citizens of Gotham.

"...I know these have been trying times. Gotham City has been held together by what I see here. Not just the people but their hope. It is that hope where I will strive to serve the city and make it a better place for everyone in it. Thank you."

As both Bruce and Dick came to Damian's side, the young man just huffed and headed over to start taking off his suit. "A waste of time if you ask me. She will end up in a ditch in the first week."

"She could become a valuable ally in the police force." Bruce responded looking over as his son began stripping off the layers to his armour.

"Not bothering with a response, Damian finally addressed Dick. "I thought you were on Oa?"

"Oh I was but I was feeling a little home sick so I decided to stop by. Besides. Those guardians didn't know how to take a joke. They are still trying to find out the reason a chicken would be so compelled to put themselves in danger and walk along a road."

As both Damian and Bruce looked over to Dick with the same expression, Damian went back to getting out of his suit and Bruce moved back over to sit in his chair.

"So kid. I saw on the news that there was another attack on the Son's of Batman. That group running around thinking they are the second coming of the bat."

Letting out a "Tt!" from his dressing room, Damian came out wearing just a simple black tee and blue jeans. "Those amaturs think they are holding the city together. They just make things messier. No leadership and no method to their tactics."

"I dunno. I have seen them out there. It looks like they are trying to help."

"I don't need help." Damian snapped back. Maybe it was because he was foolish enough to think that the Batman needed back up or the fact that these goons were out taking the credit for what Batman was leaving behind for the police to clean up. Still, he was not in this for the glory. Those morons could strike fear in the hearts of a regular purse snatcher but for someone like the Judge, it was a different ball game.

"We all need help sometime Damian." Dick just responded knowing when to pick his battles with the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul.

"I need sleep. Father. I will be back by sun down."

As Bruce just let out a 'Hmm' of aknowledgement it would have been easy to almost forget that he was there. "Do not be late."

With that, Damian headed upstairs to his bed.


	2. Judge, Jury and Executioner

Out on the roads speeding through the streets of Gotham City, Batman was headed for the old courthouse The Judge aka Harvey Dent aka Two Face now called his home.

Countless squads of officers tried their best to swarm the building in the past but the place was a fortress. Snipers. Gunmen. Thugs with bats, knives and once you got past all them there was an actual moat of acid protecting the Judge.

"Batman. Are you near the courthouse?" Bruce chimed in over the comms link he had from the Bat Cave. The tech support for the new Dark Knight.

"Arriving now." Pulling into a near by alleyway the Batman was used to this. Especially now. It was imperative to stick to the shadows just as he had been taught.

Jumping off his ride the over armoured vehicle went straight into sentry mode. From the back, a small mini gun ready to pump out a number of non lethal projectiles in case anyone felt like taking a joy ride. Even a small electric current running across the hull should anyone other than people not wearing titanium dipped tri weave armour decide to take a joy ride.

As he looked up to the rooftops, Batman shot off his grappling hook and shot up into the city. Then using the G force from his gun he took off into the skies gliding up over the buildings down below. The only way in was up.

Passing a few guards overhead Batman landed on the top the roof and right behind a lone sniper. Unlucky for him, the guard railing was unmoving as his head was bashed into it knocking him out cold.

As he moved swiftly yet silently, Batman came to a grate which he had no trouble in peeling off it's hinges before making his way into the air vents.

Making his way deeper into the hideout a ruckus could be heard getting louder and louder the further he made his way in.

Finding a small vent to look through Batman peered out to a number of men in black suits on one side of the room and an equal amount of men in white suits on the other side. Then in the middle of it all a number of men with bats painted on their face. The Sons of Batman.

Two were standing tall, frozen in fear by the looks of things, one was crying his eyes out unable to move with the cuffs he had on and one other seemed ready for something. He just didn't know what.

It wasn't until a man in a grey cloak and hood came up to start unlocking the men. First the two that finally were ordered to move along, and they did just that. Then the man still sobbing his eyes out who dropped to his knees begging for his life. He was kicked to the gut and then shoved along to follow his friends.

Then finally the last man who was uncuffed and the second that sound was heard it was like releasing a bird from it's cage.

Going for a shoulder barge straight to the gut the lone Son of Batman had knocked the thug down to his knees. Then as all the men around the room got to their feet the Son of Batman was about to lift up his fists before a single bullet went through his brain.

The sound of the gun sent the whole room into a silence. At the end of the barrel of a black hand gun was the Judge.

"That is not how the proceedings will take place. These men will be given their day in court. Does anyone have a problem with that?!"

The silence around the room made it clear no one had any problem.

"That's what we thought." As he came up to the man bleeding out on the floor The Judge just kicked him off into the massive vat of acid he had around the room.

Now moving with some haste Batman knew he had to get to these men before they were killed. These idiots had put themselves in danger but he could not let them die for their reckless behaviour.

"NOW! These men have been brought here today for the crimes of vigilantism! These so called Sons of Batman think they are the saviours of Gotham! However just like Bruce Wayne realised in the end. The very lesson we tried to teach him! The only way to save this city is through the law."

Rushing through the air vents taking corner after corner Batman could hear every word and he knew he had to be quick.

"We find them guilty of their crimes! All in favour?!"

As the men cheered from both sections the Judge, still with his black hand gun in one hand, pulled out his coin with the other.

Then as he tossed it in the air he caught it and brought it down on to his hand but before he could look at the result the Batman came falling down from the rafters and landed on him before tossing three batarangs each cutting the Sons of Batman loose.

Then the whole room erupted.

Leaping over the acid Batman made his way into the large group of men all getting ready for a fight.

A number of fists went flying as well as a number of feet with them too. All were dodged and countered with the ferocity and uncompromising blows of Batman who was not in the mood to play games tonight. Least of all with these men.

When the Batman was outed as Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent only got more dangerous. Feeling even more betrayed knowing Bruce was behind it all. His scars both mental and physical many say something changed in him that day. He was gone for a years until there was a number of murders reported around Gotham by someone calling himself The Judge.

A few nights ago Batman had come face to face with one of his victims but better than that, one of the men from the crime still lurking around the scene.

After a lengthy interrogation it was found out that Harvey Dent was back. Not only that but it seemed that his two personas had taken over completely. There was no more Two Face, The Judge was all that remained of the once District Attorney.

Taking out one man after the next Batman turned to a hard punch to the face. It seemed for every one man he took out, two more took their place.

The doors to the courthouse were open and now worse than that, men with guns were entering the room.

Firing his grappling hook to disarm them the armoured men were taken out with Batman being no where near them. The two men who were frozen in fear were now throwing hands with the men who were clearly getting the better of the three.

That was until a number of men all with bats painted over their face stormed the courthouse evening the odds in their fight.

As the rest of the men were either knocked out or ran off Batman looked over to where he had left The Judge. Sure enough, he was gone and the room was filled with men all looking up to the Batman with awe.

"We knew you were not dead." Someone who had a few patches on his jacket, distinguishing him out from the other men around with bats and riot shields. Must have been a leadership thing.

Ignoring the man, Batman started to push through the crowd as he followed closely behind. "Thank you! we have been trying to take this place for months! The distraction you provided allowed us to storm this place after so long. We can finally set up a base of operations."

When he mentioned staying here with his group Batman took note and turned around to address the leader.

"You think you can keep this place out of The Judge's hands?" It would be a victory if they could. He had stormed this place so many times and each time he did, more men came building it into the fortress it now had become.

"My men are already on it. We have the numbers to help this city."

He had to admit. This would help. The Judge would lose a very huge part of the city and Gothamites could walk these streets a little safer without The Judge's men on the streets.

"Your men are sloppy and careless. You need training in order to survive on these streets."

With that Batman shot his line off to the rafters and left behind the men who were setting up a number of defences around the courthouse. 


	3. Up to Speed

Now back on the rooftops, Batman shot off his grappling hook and took off into the skies. A few building tops and a quick dive down into an alleyway and he was by his bike which was quick to shut down from sentry mode and go back to being his reliable mode of transportation.

Once he was off through the city streets Batman chimed in through his comms to talk to his father.

"Did you hear that? Those thugs actually think they can keep the courthouse out of The Judge's grip."

"If they can ensure he loses some territory that can only be beneficial to Commissioner Yin and her efforts to try and take back the city."

"What about the other parts of the city?"

"Well as you know, the Diamond District is the Sons of Batman territory. They have set up their base of operations in the old Lacey Towers building. Mostly ex criminals who recruited within the club My Alibi. The stronghold they have created with the GCPD has made the eastern part of Gotham a safe place for whoever remains in the city."

"Mm. What about over Pioneers Bridge?"

"That is where the line is drawn. Penguin aka Oswald Cobblepott took whatever territory he could but it has been months since anyone has heard anything from him. Most reports claim he is dead. Now with the return of The Judge, his men all seem to have fallen in line with him and under his guidance, Park Row, The Bowery and even Amusement Mile have all fallen under his control."

"What about the steel mill?"

"It was a dead zone since the loss of their boss Black Mask aka Roman Sionis, that was until his daughter took control of his business and has reportedly turned things around. Rebecca Sionis has come out claiming to be a legitimate business woman."

"And the islands?"

"Bleake Island has remained under war with the forces of the White Rabbit aka Jiana Hudson, Black Mask's remaining men and the limited police forces still willing to fight. White Rabbit was last seen around the Panessa Studios. Black Mask's men seem to be working from China Town. Their leader is now one of Black Mask's old associates. Ewan Di Maggio. The fighting seems to go no further than that as Miagani Island has been cut to everyone with reports that plants are coming up to attack them."

"Poison Ivy."

"No known alias. Reports claim that it is Pamela Isley back from the dead. The Bat Computer is still running tests on just what kind of powers she had that could warrant a resurrection from the use of the fauna on Miagani Island."

"What about Founders Island? Was the Batwing successful in it's scans?"

"No. The entire place is a dead zone. No communication signals in or out. Most people who go there are never seen again. It is too big of an island to be such a huge blind spot."

"I will deal with that after I find The Judge." Still driving through the city Batman was heading for the Iceberg Lounge. The building was a far better base of operations for Harvey Dent then the courthouse.

"I'm heading to the Iceberg Lounge. I will call in if I need you."

With that Batman looked up to the building right in front of him. The criminal cesspool once known as Gotham's most prized casinos soon to be outed as one of the biggest criminal fronts in the city. Now a shell of it's former self.

Somehow Batman knew a knock on the front door just wasn't going to cut it.


End file.
